An important determinant of the utility of mobile computing systems, such as notebook computers and pen-based computing systems is the form factor of such systems. Compact form factors promote utility and are therefore desirable.
Another determinant of the utility of such systems is the weight of these systems. For greater utility, a lightweight system is desirable.
For the above reasons, an enclosure for a mobile computing system should be as thin and as lightweight as possible. However, if the enclosure is made too thin, strength is compromised resulting in breakage or at least damage to the enclosure and to the electronics components within the enclosure.